


Riscriviamo le stelle, solo io e te

by Shireith



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Some OC's - Freeform, Songfic, the greatest showman!au
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shireith/pseuds/Shireith
Summary: Fu lì che i loro sguardi s’incontrarono per la prima volta.Più in alto rispetto alla tribuna che ospitava il resto del pubblico, Adrien fu in grado di vederla meglio di chiunque altro, e ne rimase così ammaliato che lo ritenne un onore, quasi come se, tra tutti, il cielo avesse scelto proprio lui come il fortunato cui elargire un tale dono. La giovane piovve giù dal cielo all’improvviso, insinuandosi nel suo campo visivo quasi di prepotenza; eppure, nel modo in cui lo fece non v’era niente di prepotente, non una nota stonata che spezzasse la melodia che già risuonava nei corridoi del cuore di Adrien.





	Riscriviamo le stelle, solo io e te

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è un AU basata su The Greatest Showman: riprende principalmente quattro eventi del film in chiave un po’ diversa, ma non vi anticipo quali sono semplicemente perché non voglio rovinarvi la sorpresa.  
> Tra i generi della pellicola v’è anche il musical, e poiché a mio parere le canzoni sono una più bella dell’altra, ho deciso di incorporarne alcune nella storia. Non avevo mai scritto una song fic prima d’ora e questa mi sembrava l’occasione adatta per una prima volta.  
> Ci tengo a precisare che non serve aver visto il film per capire la storia, poiché le parti fondamentali delle dinamiche tra Phillip e Anne (Adrien e Marinette) sono descritte per filo e per segno. Se non conoscete le canzoni, tuttavia, vi consiglio di andare ad ascoltarle, non tanto perché sono riportate nella storia che andrete a leggere, quanto piuttosto per la loro bellezza.  
> Come ultima cosa, nel caso gli eventi vi sembrassero troppo frettolosi, considerate che tra una scena e l’altra intercorre un lasso di tempo non ben definito, come accade anche nel film stesso.  
> Detto ciò, non mi resta che lasciarvi e augurarvi buona lettura!
> 
> P.S. Ho scritto questa storia mesi fa; la ragione per cui la pubblico solo ora è perché ho deciso di trasferire un po' tutte le mie storie anche su questa piattaforma.
> 
> Personaggi:  
> • Phillip Carlyle: Adrien  
> • Anne Wheeler: Marinette  
> • P.T. Barnum: Jean Barge (OC)  
> • W. D. Wheeler (fratello di Anne): Luc (OC)

Fu in seguito a una delle numerose opere teatrali da lui stesso prodotte che il giovane ereditiere finalmente lo incontrò.

Jean Barge, l’uomo del mistero, della stravaganza. Poche cose erano note sul suo conto. Ne giravano, di voci, ma erano troppo bizzarre e troppo controverse affinché Adrien potesse darvi credito. Anche il suo nome era un’incognita, giacché si mormorava che esso fosse un’invenzione di quand’egli aveva cominciato ad apparire sulla scena mondiale, conquistandosi la notorietà in un modo tutto suo.

« _Monsieur_ Agreste?» Adrien volse il capo, osservando l’uomo che aveva chiamato il suo nome risalire la scalinata a passo svelto. «Siete voi ad aver prodotto questo dramma?»

«Certamente» asserì, e nel frattempo richiuse la fiaschetta che stringeva tra le mani e la ripose nel taschino interno della giacca. «Per i rimborsi potete rivolgervi al botteghino.»

Ridendo sommessamente, quello ignorò la sua ultima affermazione e gli offrì una mano amica. «Jean Barge.»

Tutta l’attenzione di Adrien fu richiamata all’uomo da quel nome. «Quello del circo?» domandò, benché vi fosse poco margine d’errore nella sua semplice deduzione.

«Sì» confermò. «Voi ci siete stato?»

Rise, stringendogli nel frattempo la mano. «Dio, no. Ma ho visto la folla. Chi esce dai vostri spettacoli è più felice di quando vi è entrato, il che non si può dire del mio dramma.»

«Eppure non avete problemi a vendere biglietti» commentò _monsieur_ Barge.

«È perché le mie opere offrono virtù» ribatté l’altro. «E voi? Che cosa lasciano nel cuore della gente, i vostri spettacoli?» domandò, lo sguardo guerriero e beffardo di chi lo invitava a dimostrare le sue intenzioni con i fatti, non con le parole.

Sorrise, piacevolmente colpito dal carattere intraprendente del giovane. «Vi posso offrire da bere?»

Dopo che Adrien ebbe accettato l’invito, _monsieur_ Barge lo condusse in un locale di buona condizione, con i lampadari alti, le pareti decorate e il bancone lucido. Giacché la notte era ancora lunga, il luogo era gremito di uomini e donne che, tra un bicchiere e l’altro, condividevano risate e aneddoti. Lì in quell’angolo di mondo, almeno per una sera, non v’era spazio per i sentimenti infausti.

Seduti a un lato del bancone a condividere qualche bicchiere di whiskey, non era tuttavia quello lo scopo per cui Adrien e _monsieur_ Barge si trovavano lì. Quest’ultimo prese un sorso del liquore che stringeva in una mano e finalmente parlò: «Voglio dare una svolta ai miei spettacoli, renderli più reali, più seri. Qualcosa che possa agganciare l’alta società.»

Adrien liberò uno sbuffo infastidito da sopra il bicchiere di whiskey che stava sorseggiando. «Non sareste dello stesso avviso se solo sapeste quanto sono soffocanti, credetemi.»

«Unitevi al circo, allora.» Adrien gli scoccò un’occhiata interrogativa, le ciglia chiare aggrottate con scetticismo. _Monsieur_ Barge rispose con uno sguardo la cui intensità provocò in Adrien qualcosa di sconosciuto, una sensazione ignota ma al tempo stesso stranamente allettante. «Ma certo» ribadì l’uomo. «Se trovate soffocante la presenza dell’alta società, non vi basta che unirvi al mio circo. Di certo il talento e l’istinto non vi mancano, questo è poco ma sicuro.»

Adrien lasciò che quella sensazione avvertita poco prima scivolasse via dalle sue dita come sabbia al vento e rise, ora divertito dalla proposta tanto inaspettata quando surreale del suo interlocutore. «Sarete scherzando, spero.»

«E perché mai?»

«Non potete semplicemente chiedere a una persona che avete appena incontrato di sconvolgere la propria esistenza soltanto per seguire voi.»

«Perché no?» ribatté _monsieur_ Barge.

«Diciamo solamente che sono molto più a mio agio ad assistere ai vostri spettacoli da lontano.»

«L’agio, il nemico del progresso» commentò _monsieur_ Barge, e intanto lanciò in aria una nocciolina e la riacciuffò con la bocca. 

Adrien scosse la testa: gli sembrava di trovarsi di fronte a un bambino che non riesce a comprendere la semplice realtà dei fatti neanche quand’essa si pone cristallina dinanzi ai suoi occhi. «Non capite che associarmi a voi mi costerebbe l’eredità?»

«Oh, potrebbe costarvi anche di più. Rischiereste tutto, certo, ma, d’altro  canto, potreste ritrovarvi un uomo libero» rincarò _monsieur_ Barge, il tono di voce e la luce nei suoi occhi che suggerivano quanto ancor di più lo allettasse una tale prospettiva. E per un attimo, la sua intraprendenza catturò anche Adrien, che si ritrovò a meditare se non ne valesse davvero la pena, e se il rischio, dopotutto, non fosse che un ulteriore incentivo a proseguire in quella direzione.

 

J. B.: _Right here, right now_

_I’ve put the offer out_

_I don't wann_ _a_ _chase you down_

_I know you see it_

_You run with me_

_And I can cut you free_

_Out of the drudgery and walls you keep in_

_So trade your typical for something colorful_

_And if it's crazy, live a little crazy_

_You can play it sensible, a king of conventional_

_Or you can risk it all and see_

Benché non lo conoscesse che da poco meno di un’ora, Adrien si sentiva già affascinato dalla figura di Jean Barge. L’opinione comune l’aveva descritto con gli aggettivi di strambo, misterioso, poco raccomandabile, ma Adrien non era dello stesso avviso. Anche ora, _monsieur_ Barge gli appariva come un individuo dalla personalità enigmatica, sì, ma v’era dell’altro; il suo animo era carismatico, e ogni volta che egli articolasse un pensiero lo faceva con eloquenza, come se l’arte del ben parlare fosse da sempre parte della sua persona. La sua parlata era svelta, fiduciosa, in grado di attirare a sé l’attenzione di chiunque si trovasse a fargli da spettatore.

Era così che si sentiva adesso Adrien, rapito dalle prospettive che le parole piene di speranza e promesse di _monsieur_ Barge proiettavano nella sua immaginazione.

J. B.: _Don't you wanna get away from the same old part you gotta play_

_'Cause I got what you need_

_So come with me and take the ride_

_It'll take you to the other side_

_'Cause you can do like you do_

_Or you can do like me_

_Stay in the cage, or you'll finally take the key_

_Oh, damn! Suddenly you're free to fly_

_It'll take you to the other side_

_Monsieur_ Barge era un ottimo oratore, doveva dargliene credito: affinché si unisse al suo circo, l’uomo stava cercando di convincerlo che la sua vita non fosse che una gabbia all’interno della quale era intrappolato e che solo lui era in grado di aprire.

 

A: _Okay, my friend, you want to cut me in_

_Well, I hate to tell you, but it just won't happen_

_So thanks, but no_

_I think I'm good to go_

_'Cause I quite enjoy the life you say I'm trapped in_

_Now I admire you, and that whole show you do_

_You're onto somethin’, really it's somethin’_

_But I live among the swells, and we don't pick up peanut shells_

_I'll have to leave that up to you_

Adrien, tuttavia, non era così sciocco da farsi fuorviare in tal modo. Sì, la posizione in cui si trovava era quella che il creato aveva scelto per lui, e per sua madre e suo padre prima di lui; ma non per questo si sentiva prigioniero. Come i suoi genitori, anch’egli avrebbe portato onore al facoltoso nome degli Agreste. Il talento ce l’aveva, ed era soltanto grazie ai giorni spesi a coltivarlo, non di certo perché era l’ennesimo privilegio che gli spettava per mero diritto di nascita. 

A: _Don't you know that I'm okay with this uptown part I get to play?_

_'Cause I got what I need and I don't want to take the ride_

_I don't need to see the other side_

_So go and do like you do_

_I'm good to do like me_

_Ain't in a cage, so I don't need to take the key_

_Oh, damn! Can't you see I'm doing fine?_

_I don't need to see the other side_

 

Aveva il suo talento, i suoi drammi, la sua famiglia, le sue ricchezze. Per quanto le sue parole potessero essere allettanti, non gli serviva che fosse _monsieur_ Barge a mostrargli che cosa significasse vivere una vita degna di questo nome. 

 

J. B.: _Now is this really how you like to spend your days?_

_Whiskey and misery, and parties and plays_

 

Davvero Jean Barge credeva di essere nella posizione di poter sentenziare sulle sue scelte di vita, o su come gli piaceva spendere le sue giornate?

 

A: _If I were mixed up with you, I'd be the talk of the town_

_Disgraced and disowned, another one of the clowns_

Doveva forse fare come lui, mischiarsi con le stranezze che quello chiamava arte e gettare nel fango il buon nome della sua famiglia, e con esso anche il suo stesso onore? No, grazie, si disse.

J. B.: _But you would finally live a little, finally laugh a little_

_Just let me give you the freedom to dream_

A _nd it'll wake you up and cure your aching_

_Take your walls and start 'em breaking_

_Now that's a deal that seems worth taking_

_But I guess I'll leave that up to you_

 

Ma forse, dopotutto, _monsieur_ Barge aveva ragione: la sua stessa vita era una bugia che raccontava a se stesso nel tentativo di ripremere il suo innato senso di libertà, ma, troppo spaventato per ammetterlo a cuore aperto, s’era abbandonato alle comodità che la sua condizione sociale gli offriva, nascondendosi da se stesso.

Sin dal giorno in cui era nato, la sua intera vita era già stata decisa: l’istruzione che doveva ricevere, le compagnie che doveva frequentare, la donna che un giorno avrebbe dovuto sposare. E, in questo grande quadro che doveva essere la sua vita, il pittore non era lui.

Basta, si disse. Basta. Era stanco, _stanco_ che fossero gli altri a decidere quali forme dovesse assumere la sua vita. Era tempo di prendere in mano il pennello e di scegliere da sé con quali colori dipingere il quadro.

Era stato quasi sul punto di andarsene quando, scosso dalle ultime parole di _monsieur_ Barge, roteò su se stesso per tornare a guardarlo negli occhi. «Diciamo che accetto» proferì, vedendolo crogiolarsi nel suo compiacimento l’istante successivo. «Ma cambiare vita mi costerebbe non poco. Dunque, ditemi: quale sarebbe la percentuale del mio profitto?»

Dimostrava intraprendenza, il giovane, e gli piaceva. «Volete la vostra parte, è giusto» commentò _monsieur_ Barge. «Che cosa ne dite del sette per cento?»

Rise. «Sarò anche più giovane di voi, ma non sono nato ieri. Perché non il diciotto, invece?»

«Volete troppo, adesso.»

«Quindici?»

«Otto sarebbe meglio.»

«Dodici.»

«Nove.»

«Dieci.»

Ci fu un attimo di pausa. Proprio in quel momento, l’uomo al di là del bancone servì loro altri due bicchieri di whiskey. _Monsieur_ Barge immerse le mani nelle tasche della giacca e poi dei pantaloni, non trovando tuttavia neanche una moneta. Allora Adrien lo imitò: frugò nelle tasche e ne estrasse delle banconote che poggiò sul bancone, poi, arcuando le sopracciglia bionde, scoccò a _monsieur_ Barge un’occhiata eloquente. Pur sospirando di fronte alla testardaggine del giovane, costui sorrise, e Adrien non ebbe bisogno d’altro per conoscere il verdetto finale.

«Vi siete appena guadagnato un socio minoritario, _monsieur_ » asserì, offrendogli una mano amica da stringere.   

«Io direi più un apprendista strapagato.»

J.B/A: _Don't you wanna get away to a whole new part you're gonna play_

_'Cause I got what you need, so come with me and take the ride_

_To the other side_

_So if you do like I do_

_So if you do like me_

_Forget the cage, 'cause we know how to make the key_

_Oh, damn! Suddenly we're free to fly_

_We're going to the other side_

_So if you do like I do_

_(J.B.: to the other side)_

_So if you do like me_

_(J.B.: We're going to the other side)_

_'Cause if we do we're going to the other side_

_We're going to the other side_

Quella stessa sera, _monsieur_ Barge portò Adrien alla scoperta della libertà, del mondo – il suo, di mondo, un mondo in cui le persone che lo abitavano non avevano ancora smesso di credere nei sogni e nella magia. Vi era appena entrato, eppure poteva sentire che i suoi colori avevano già cominciato a rinvigorire il suo quadro con le loro tonalità, tanto numerose quanto diverse. Il circo cui _monsieur_ Barge lo condusse era l’espressione massima del suo concetto di vita, e Adrien non poté che rimanerne ammaliato.   

Vide, per la prima volta, tipologie di persone mai viste prima, di tutte le taglie e le forme. Non le trovò, tuttavia, mostruose o orripilanti, né tutti gli altri aggettivi che la gente aveva affibiato loro; al contrario, Adrien li avrebbe descritti come affascinanti e reali. Non v’era niente di falso in tutto ciò. La falsità era l’alta società, che lui conosceva bene: essa si riempiva la bocca di belle parole che le loro azioni prontamente smontavano. Erano tutti uguali, con la loro pelle rigorosamente lattea, la bella parlata, le movenze aggraziate, le capigliature curate e gli abiti elegantantemente ricamati a mano. Una serie di codici messi in atto per ostentare una superiorità che credevano erroneamente di possedere per mero diritto di nascita.

Adrien non si era mai sentito parte di quel mondo. Ci aveva a lungo vissuto, abituandosi pian piano alle sue regole, ma una parte di lui aveva sempre saputo che non era il suo posto, quello. Una fastidiosa voce nella sua testa gliel’aveva sempre ricordato, e solo fuggendo via per trovare la sua strada era finalmente riuscito a zittirla.

Adesso, il mondo di Jean Barge era il suo mondo.

Quella sera, uno dei suoi tanti spettacoli era ancora nel pieno del suo svolgimento. Adrien non vi aveva mai assistito di persona, e, in nome di quell’indole curiosa che tanto definiva la sua persona sin dalla prima infanzia, volle subito rimediare. Dunque, domandò a _monsieur_ Barge di mostrarglielo.

«Ho esattamente quello che fa per voi.» Così dicendo, l’uomo lo condusse su per una scalinata che, seppur da dietro le quinte, offriva un’ottima visuale dello spettacolo.

Fu lì che i loro sguardi s’incontrarono per la prima volta.

Più in alto rispetto alla tribuna che ospitava il resto del pubblico, Adrien fu in grado di vederla meglio di chiunque altro, e ne rimase così ammaliato che lo ritenne un onore, quasi come se, tra tutti, il cielo avesse scelto proprio lui come il fortunato cui elargire un tale dono. La giovane piovve giù dal cielo all’improvviso, insinuandosi nel suo campo visivo quasi di prepotenza; eppure, nel modo in cui lo fece non v’era niente di prepotente, non una nota stonata che spezzasse la melodia che già risuonava nei corridoi del cuore di Adrien.

Il tempo parve rallentare, quasi arrestarsi.

Fu come se, in qualche modo, Adrien avesse ottenuto la facoltà di fermare l’avanzare dei secondi solo per poter catturare l’attimo che stava vivendo in tutta la sua intensità. La parte di lui rimasta razionale impresse sulle pareti della sua memoria ogni tratto di lei: i lineamenti del suo viso, la curvatura delle sue labbra, la rotondità del suo naso; e nei suoi occhi, azzurri come il mare calmo in una mite giornata di primavera, Adrien giurò che vi si sarebbe potuto perdere per sempre, senza mai sentire il bisogno di trovare una via di fuga. La sua figura, ormai, era così viva nella sua memoria ch’egli, fosse stato un’artista, avrebbe potuto riprodurla su tela con estrema precisione.

Poi il tempo tornò a scorrere in maniera naturale e fluida, e, così com’era iniziato, l’istante in cui i loro occhi s’erano incontrati ebbe fine. In uno schiocco di dita, la ragazza dall’identità ignota era già volata nella direzione opposta, la folla che acclamava a gran voce lei e tutti gli altri circensi.

«Chi è quella?» mormorò tra sé e sé, ancora impegnato a contemplare il punto in cui era apparsa e scomparsa nel giro di un istante durato un eternità. «Chi è quella?» tornò a chiedere, questa volta calcando il tono di voce e voltandosi verso _monsieur_ Barge per ottenere una risposta.

Con un cenno del capo, costui gli intimò di seguirlo, sparendo un attimo dopo dietro la stessa tenda rossa da cui erano arrivati. Scendendo giù per le scale a passo svelto disse qualcosa che Adrien non capì rivolgendosi a qualcuno che non conosceva. Poi, finalmente, lei.

«Luc, Marinette,» chiamò, dando la possibilità al giovane di conoscere il nome della ragazza, «voglio presentarvi il mio nuovo acquisto, Adrien Agreste.»

Luc, che Adrien dedusse essere il secondo trapezista, gli offrì una mano amica, che il giovane accettò di buon grado. «È un piacere conoscerti.»

«Piacere mio.» Da Luc, il suo sguardo si posò presto sulla giovane, che tuttavia non si dimostrò della stessa cordialità dell’altro – Adrien non l’avrebbe definita maleducata, solo più sostenuta.

«E voi che numero fate, _monsieur_ Agreste?» domandò proprio Marinette.

Adrien avrebbe potuto perdersi nella contemplazione dei suoi lineamenti per una seconda volta, se solo non fosse stato per la compostezza che s’impose di mantenere. «Io non ho un numero.»

Sorrise. «Tutti hanno un numero.» Così dicendo, gli scoccò un’ultima occhiata indecifrabile e gli passò di fianco, procedendo oltre senza alcuna esitazione, mentre Adrien si volse a guardarla.

Poi qualcuno arrivò a chiamare _monsieur_ Barge con tono allarmato, e quando Adrien fece per seguirli, venne intercettato da Luc, che, braccia conserte, lo osservava con disapprovazione. Adrien capì subito che quello era un ammonimento implicito che lo invitava a stare lontano da Marinette. Ma, benché Luc fosse poco più alto e robusto di lui, giurò a se stesso che non si sarebbe tirato indietro.

 

* * *

 

Il sipario scarlatto s’alzò, rivelando al pubblico presente una donna dalla carnagione chiara e i capelli rossi. Pur riconoscendone la bellezza, Adrien ritenne che non potesse comunque eguagliare quella di Marinette, che anche ora appariva ai suoi occhi come la creatura più affascinante ed esotica su cui avesse mai posato lo sguardo.

Il pianista diede la prima nota, e, pochi istanti dopo, la donna aveva già intonato una dolce melodia. La sua figura dall’abito bianco, messa in risalto dalla luce proiettata su di lei, e la sua voce, delicata come un fiore a primavera e scandita a dovere, le conferivano un aspetto angelico.

 

_I'm trying to hold my breath_

_Let it stay this way_

_Can't let this moment end_

_You set off a dream with me_

_Getting louder now_

_Can you hear it echoing?_

_Take my hand_

_Will you share this with me?_

_'Cause, darlin’, without you_

Adrien osservò Marinette con la coda dell’occhio, quasi avesse timore di rivolgerle le sue attenzioni in modo più evidente, di farle sapere che, nel suo cuore, le parole di quella canzone portavano il suo nome. Senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dal palcoscenico, cercò la sua mano con la stessa discrezione, e Marinette, ancora incerta, non volle né approfondire il contatto né mettervi fine. Il suo mignolo, dunque, indugiò per un po’ sulle dita di Adrien.

 

_All the shine of a thousand spotlights_

_All the stars we steal from the night sky_

_Will never be enough_

_Never be enough_

_Towers of gold are still too little_

_These hands could hold the world_

_But it'll never be enough_

 

E poi, e zittendo l’indecisione e abbandonandosi all’istinto, le sue dita intrecciarono finalmente quelle di Adrien, unendoli in una presa che prometteva di non sciogliersi mai più.

 

_Never be enough_

_Never be enough_

 

_For me_

_Never, never_

_Never, never_

_Never, for me_

_For me_

_Never enough_

_Never enough_

_Never enough_

_For me_

_For me_

_For me_

La melodia era entrata nel vivo, assumendo un ritmo che sembrava incalzare i cuori dei presenti ad accelerare il battito cosicché potessero anche loro avvertire tutta la potenza di quella musica.

_All the shine of a thousand spotlights_

_All the stars we steal from the night sky_

_Will never be enough_

_Never be enough_

_Towers of gold are still too little_

_These hands could hold the world but it'll_

_Never be enough_

_Never be enough_

E mentre una tale delizia per l’udito procedeva, il marcio che c’era nel loro mondo, svelandosi, sciolse la magia. Quelli che ancora Marinette non sapeva essere i genitori di Adrien li osservarono con sguardi accusatori, mormorando cose che la giovane poteva ben immaginare. Ciò che tuttavia non si sarebbe aspettata, e che proprio per questo fece più male, era che Adrien lasciasse andare la sua mano per timore di quegli sguardi.

Il senso di umiliazione la colpì come una freccia scoccata a grande velocità dal più abile degli arcieri che conosceva minuziosamente ciascun punto debole dell’essere umano. Fu un gesto semplice, ma cristallino come l’acqua ancora inviolata di un lago.    

Vide finalmente ciò che prima era stata troppo cieca per vedere, ciò che il suo cuore l’aveva dissuasa dall’affrontare perché troppo innamorata di un ragazzo che non era alla sua portata.

Sentendosi una sciocca, non si preoccupò neanche di rimanere fino alla fine dello spettacolo e se ne andò, mentre tutto quello che Adrien poté fare fu pentirsi della sua scelta nello stesso momento in cui l’aveva presa, e questo solo per timore del giudizio di persone che il diritto di giudicarlo non ce l’avevano.

La donna sul palcoscenico terminò di cantare poco dopo. Adrien sapeva che successivamente si sarebbe tenuto un rinfresco, e, nonostante fosse invitato, non aveva più intenzione di prendervi parte. Decise invece di andare alla ricerca di Marinette, che riuscì a trovare prima che fosse troppo tardi.

Non appena lo vide, lei cercò subito di distanziarsi, ma Adrien fu veloce a seguirla e riuscì presto a raggiungerla.

Si trovavano ora all’aperto, dove i presenti erano pochi, e, di quelli, nessuno era interessato a prestar loro attenzione. Erano soli, dunque.

«Marinette, lasciami spiegare…»

La ragazza fu rapida a liberarsi dalla sua presa, e nel fare ciò gli scoccò un’occhiata che dell’amore di poco prima aveva ben poco. Nei suoi occhi adesso c’era spazio solo per sentimenti come il dolore e la diffidenza. «Non c’è niente da spiegare, Adrien» tagliò corto lei. «Avrei solo voluto che fossi stato chiaro fin da subito, così da non metterci entrambi in una situazione scomoda. Mi sarebbe piaciuto che le cose fossero andate diversamente, ma se la condizione da rispettare è quella di non farsi vedere in pubblico, allora è finita qui. Non ho intenzione di scusarmi per quello che sono.»

Le parole di Marinette lo ferirono come un coltello dalla lama affilata che s’insinuava nella sua carne spingendosi fino in profondità. Ma, dopotutto, non erano che la verità. Con un semplice gesto, Adrien aveva dimostrato di essere più suscettibile al giudizio altrui di quanto non pensasse, e, per quanto volesse che le cose non stessero così, non aveva il diritto né la volontà di chiedere a Marinette di sottostare a una condizione che implicava nascondersi agli occhi del mondo come fossero criminali.

Furono queste le parole che Adrien decise di rivolgerle, aprendole il suo cuore senza il timore di essere respinto. «Non sei tu il problema, Marinette: sono loro. E anche io. Non pensavo sarebbe successo, ma, quando i miei genitori ci hanno guardato in quel modo, per un attimo non ce l’ho fatta. Sono sempre andato d’accordo con loro, soprattutto con mia madre, e vederli così delusi mi ha sconvolto. Ma se andare d’accordo vuol dire lasciare che siano loro a decidere chi devo frequentare, allora preferisco troncare tutti i rapporti.» La guardò con tutta la sincerità che il suo volto era capace di esprimere e concluse: «Spero solo che tu possa perdonarmi.»

La ragazza serrò le labbra, e per un attimo non rispose. Il cuore di Adrien si fermò, promettendo di riprendere a pompare il sangue nelle vene solo quando avesse ottenuto una sua risposta, negativa o positiva che fosse.

Poi Marinette sorrise, i suoi lineamenti s’ammorbidirono e gli occhi s’addolcirono, e Adrien non ebbe bisogno d’altro per capire.

 

* * *

 

Avevano deciso di non nascondersi agli occhi del mondo, e così fecero.

Qualche sera dopo, Adrien invitò Marinette a presenziare con lui a un’opera teatrale cui sarebbe stata presente tutta l’alta società, la maggior parte della quale lo conosceva sin da bambino. Era questo il suo modo per farle capire che quello di poche sere prima non era stato che uno sciocco errore e che era più che disposto a gridare il loro amore ai quattro venti. Perciò le disse di attendere a teatro, dove la raggiunse poco dopo.

Marinette, cui era stato riferito di chiedere un solo biglietto, lo vide arrivare con non poca sorpresa. In risposta al suo sguardo confuso, Adrien confessò: «Non ero sicuro che saresti venuta, se te l’avessi chiesto di persona.» Così dicendo le offrì un braccio galante, che Marinette accettò.

Insieme, i loro sguardi si spostarono più in là ad osservare la scalinata che conduceva in alto e  iniziarono a salire, ma non fecero che qualche gradino quando sentirono un uomo domandare: «Adrien, sei tu?»

Il giovane alzò lo sguardo per incontrare i volti dei suoi genitori, i quali, pochi gradini più su rispetto a loro, guardavano lui e soprattutto Marinette con disapprovazione. «Madre, padre» proferì Adrien, non più timoroso del loro giudizio, «vi presento Marinette Dupain-Cheng.»

«Adrien,» Gabriel pronunciò il suo nome con riserva, «davvero non conosci vergogna? Associarti al nome di quel… _Barge_ è un conto, ma questo…» Non terminò mai quella frase, ma non ce ne fu bisogno, per Marinette. Non era ignara di come funzionasse il mondo, essendo quella solo l’ennesima delle tante altre volte in cui la gente si era riferita a lei in quel modo, come se non si trovasse nemmeno nella stessa stanza. Senza aggiungere altro – perché, del resto, non c’era niente che potesse dire per cambiare la situazione – roteò su se stessa e percorse a ritroso i pochi gradini lungo cui era salita assieme ad Adrien, dunque se ne andò. 

Adrien affrontò suo padre con fierezza, gonfiando il petto di fronte al suo volto carico di boriosità. «Come avete osato rivolgervi a lei in quel modo?» S’apprestò dunque a seguire Marinette, ma sua madre fermò la sua marcia ghermendolo per un braccio. «Stai dimenticando la tua posizione, Adrien.»

«La mia posizione…» sbuffò. «Se questa è davvero la mia posizione, madre, allora io non voglio averci niente a che fare.» Si perse un istante negli occhi di lei, verdi come i suoi, e pensò che quella era la stessa donna che gli aveva dato la vita. Al suo fianco c’era suo padre, seconda e unica persona cui andava attribuito il merito della sua nascita. Adrien non poteva comprendere né giustificare determinati loro comportamenti, ma, nonostante tutto, sentiva che una parte di sé gli era ancora affezionata. Perciò disse: «Spero solo che un giorno possiate capire. Ma, anche se quel giorno dovesse mai arrivare, prima di allora la mia posizione non sarà qui con voi.»    

           

Marinette era uscita da teatro senza badare ai richiami di Adrien, e una volta fuori aveva proceduto in direzione del circo senza rivolgere lo sguardo a nessuno. Di tutti, quello era l’unico luogo che potesse davvero definire casa sua. Il mondo esterno avrebbe continuato a giudicarla, e come lei anche tutti gli altri, ma il circo no: lì non doveva chiedere scusa per il suo modo di essere.

Agli occhi di chi le puntava il dito contro, non era semplicemente una stracciona: no, era il suo stesso lignaggio a essere considerato sbagliato. I lineamenti asiatici ereditati da sua madre erano sempre lì a ricordarle chi era, il risultato dell’unione di due razze; ed era invero proprio questo a rendere i suoi genitori ancora più oggetto del giudizio altrui, il fatto che fossero una coppia interraziale. Marinette ricordava con orrore le occhiate e i mormorii che tanto mormorii poi non erano, perché le persone non si preoccupavano che loro sentissero le cattiverie gratuite pronunciate al loro passaggio.

Marinette non voleva rivivere quell’esperienza sulla propria pelle, né riteneva fosse giusto chiedere ad Adrien di sopportare il peso di un tale fardello per il resto della sua vita. Era davvero un bravo ragazzo, dopotutto, migliore di tanti altri incontrati in precedenza, e non se lo meritava.

Semplicemente, Adrien non era adatto a lei, e lei non era adatta ad Adrien: era questa la verità, non dovevano che accettarla.

Con questi pensieri a vorticarle nella mente, Marinette ebbe il tempo di sfilarsi il vestito che aveva scelto di indossare quella sera a teatro ed entrò nelle sue vesti di trapezista. Aveva intenzione di perfezionare il numero del loro prossimo spettacolo, ma il tempismo, evidentemente, non era dalla sua parte, poiché Adrien arrivò proprio in quel momento.

Non appena la vide, il giovane s’abbandonò a un sospiro di sollievo. La raggiunse sugli spalti ora vuoti su cui era seduta e prendendo la sua mano disse: «Non badare a loro, non sanno di cosa stanno parlando.» Lei tuttavia non gli diede ascolto e ritrasse la mano. «Perché t’interessa quello che pensano?»

Marinette scosse lievemente il capo, smuovendo le ciocche scure che le ricadevano sulla fronte e sulle spalle. «Non si tratta solo di loro. Tu non hai mai avuto qualcuno che ti guardasse nel modo in cui i tuoi genitori hanno guardato me stasera. _Tutti_ ci guarderebbero così.» Si rimise in piedi e s’apprestò ad andarsene, ma Adrien non glielo permise.

A: _You know I want you_

_It's not a secret I try to hide_

_I know you want me_

_So don't keep saying our hands are tied_

_You claim it's not in the cards_

_And fate is pulling you miles away_

_And out of reach from me_

_But you're here in my heart_

_So who can stop me if I decide_

_That you're my destiny?_

Sarebbe stato tutto più facile se solo Adrien non fosse rimasto, convinto, lui e la sua testardaggine, di riuscire a farle cambiare idea ricordandole che entrambi lo volevano. Lei cercava di essere realista, voleva che la cosa avesse fine prima che l’uno s’affezionasse troppo all’altra e ne soffrissero più di quanto non stessero già soffrendo ora. Ma Adrien non era dello stesso avviso: non voleva abbandonare la speranza, lui, e ancora una volta era lì, di fronte a lei, ad affermare con convinzione che non avrebbe lasciato che fossero gli altri a dettare la strada che il loto futuro doveva seguire.

A: _What if we rewrite the stars?_

_Say you were made to be mine?_

_Nothing could keep us apart_

_You'd be the one I was meant to find_

_It's up to you, and it's up to me_

_No one can say what we get to be_

_So why don't we rewrite the stars?_

_Maybe the world could be ours_

_Tonight_

Quando _monsieur_ Barge gli aveva mostrato un modo tutto nuovo di prendere la vita, Adrien aveva detto basta. Era stanco che non solo i suoi genitori ma la società stessa cercassero di imporgli come vivere la _sua_ , di vita, non di certo la loro. Forse il suo destino era già stato deciso, ma, se anche così fosse stato, lui l’avrebbe riscritto. Si sentiva libero di compiere le proprie scelte, non come una marionetta nelle mani d’un burattinaio a cui spetta il compito di decidere ogni sua singola azione, pensiero e battuta.

Adrien possedeva un animo libero, e come lui anche Marinette – lo si poteva leggere nel suo sguardo, nei suoi occhi così vivi che sembravano riflettere il movimento delle onde del mare: se il mondo non li accettava così com’erano, loro semplicemente non gli avrebbero dato retta, continuando, giorno dopo giorno, a condurre la loro vita in nome del futuro che desideravano raggiungere.

 

M: _You think it's easy_

_You think I don't want to run to you_

_But there are mountains_

_And there are doors that we can't walk through_

_I know you're wonderin’ why_

_Because we're able to be_

_Just you and me_

_Within these walls_

_But when we go outside_

_You're gonna wake up and see that it was hopeless after all_

Ma le parole di Adrien, che ora sognava ad occhi aperti, non erano conciliabili con la realtà del loro presente. All’interno di quelle mura, i due erano al riparo da occhi indiscreti; ma il loro amore, se solo avesse avuto la possibilità di crescere, molto presto non sarebbe più potuto essere contenuto. E allora cosa? Si sarebbero mostrati al mondo esterno per quello che erano, e di nuovo quello li avrebbe respinti perché non sottostavano alle sue regole.

Marinette, questo, lo sapeva fin troppo bene, e voleva che anche Adrien fosse in grado di capirlo prima che fosse troppo tardi.

 

M: _No one can rewrite the stars_

_How can you say you'll be mine?_

_Everything keeps us apart_

_And I'm not the one you were meant to find_

_It's not up to you, it's not up to me_

_When everyone tells us what we can be_

_How can we rewrite the stars?_

_Say that the world can be ours_

_Tonight?_

Riscrivere le stelle, affermava Adrien – come se fosse possibile. Le sue parole erano allettanti, certo, ma non erano altro che questo: parole. Le parole non potevano cambiare il mondo in cui vivevano, non potevano modellarlo a loro immagine e somiglianza soltanto perché lo desideravano. 

M/A: _All I want is to fly with you_

_All I want is to fall with you_

_So just give me all of you_

M _: It feels impossible_

A: _It's not impossible_

M _: Is it impossible?_

M/A: _Say that it's possible_

D’ora in poi, volevano affrontare qualsiasi sorpresa la vita avesse in serbo per loro insieme, che essa fosse in salita o in discesa – non aveva molta importanza, purché l’uno fosse al fianco dell’altra.

E se solo fosse stato possibile, Marinette l’avrebbe fatto, si sarebbe lanciata a capofitto in quell’avventura senza pensarci due volte.

M/A _: How do we rewrite the stars?_

_Say you were made to be mine?_

_Nothing can keep us apart_

_‘Cause you are the one I was meant to find_

_It's up to you, and it's up to me_

_No one can say what we get to be_

_And why don't we rewrite the stars?_

_Changing the world to be ours_

Ma, irremovibile come l’ultima foglia che si rifiuta di cadere dal suo albero ormai spoglio, di nuovo Adrien non le diede ascolto. Dal suo punto di vista, non era lui, tra i due, ad essere irragionevole, ma Marinette: come poteva affidarsi ancora alla ragione, quando entrambi sentivano che non c’era nulla di sbagliato nei loro sentimenti? E non gli interessava che il mondo cercasse con tutto se stesso di convincerli del contrario, perché la decisione spettava a _loro._

Per un istante, Marinette gli credette.

M: _You know I want you_

_It's not a secret I try to hide_

_But I can't have you_

_We're bound to break and_

_My hands are tied_

 

Ma com’è nella natura dell’istante, che arriva e fugge via, così fu per Marinette. Che anche lei lo volesse non era un segreto che cercava di nascondere; ma, come aveva imparato nel corso della sua vita, non bastava desiderare una cosa per far sì che essa si avverasse. Non bastava ignorare il resto del mondo affinché esso sparisse. La colpa non era sua, né di Adrien: era la semplice realtà dei fatti, e nessuno dei due disponeva degli strumenti necessari a cambiare le carte in tavola.

«Marinette…» Adrien invocò il suo nome un’ultima volta, sussurrandolo come fosse una preghiera. 

La giovane, braccia allacciate al seno, si strinse nelle spalle, e con quel gesto sembrò farsi ancora più piccola sotto il peso del fardello che sosteneva da anni. «Basta, Adrien» lo supplicò di smettere, altrimenti aveva la sensazione che avrebbe potuto scoppiare a piangere dalla frustrazione. «Te l’ho già detto, no? Le cose stanno così, e non c’è niente che possiamo fare.»

 

* * *

 

Le fiamme divampavano, distruggendo e cancellando tutto ciò che _monsieur_ Barge aveva costruito con le sue sole e uniche forze. Adrien era lì con lui, e stava cercando di assicurarsi che tutti fossero in salvo. Ed era così.

Tutti, o quasi.

Adrien notò presto l’assenza di Marinette, e, urlando per farsi sentire, chiese a Luc dove si trovasse. In tutta risposta, Luc assunse un’espressione che valeva più mille di parole.

Adrien non esitò un secondo di più: abbandonando ogni logica, corse all’interno dell’edificio alla disperata ricerca di Marinette. Luc fece per seguirlo, ma _monsieur_ Barge e uno dei pompieri lo trattennero. Poi, mentre questi ancora lo teneva fermo, _monsieur_ Barge guardò prima il fuoco che divampava di fronte a lui, poi sua moglie le sue due figliole.

Intanto, dal retro dell’edificio spuntò Marinette, la quale, correndo, chiamò a gran voce il nome di Luc. Il fratello l’abbracciò, grato che fosse sana e salva.

 _Monsieur_ Barge tornò a guardare l’incendio, poi di nuovo le sue figlie, sulle quali, questa volta, si soffermò un po’ di più: bellissime come la loro madre, avevano tutta la vita davanti.

Ma anche Adrien, per lui, era ormai alla stregua di un figlio, e c’erano ancora così tante esperienze che la sua giovane età gli avrebbe permesso di sperimentare. Allora s’armò di coraggio e compì la scelta di buttarsi a capofitto tra le fiamme, ignorando le chiamate supplichevoli della sua famiglia.

Subito dopo, la parte più alta dell’edificio crollò su se stessa.

Per un attimo, tutti persero la speranza.

Marinette s’abbandonò alla stretta confortante di Luc, e tra le sue braccia pianse la sua perdita mentre si accusava di essere stata sciocca ad aver anteposto la ragione ai sentimenti.

Ma poi due figure si fecero spazio tra le fiamme: _monsieur_ Barge uscì dall’entrata principale così come vi era entrato, con la differenza che ora i suoi vestiti erano rovinati e il suo viso, le mani e i capelli sporchi di fuliggine. In braccio portava Adrien, che aveva perso conoscenza.

Una volta al riparo dalle fiamme, l’uomo s’inginocchiò a terra e fece stendere il ragazzo. «Ha respirato molto fumo, ma sta ancora respirando» asserì, premendogli due dita sul collo per controllare il battito. Dopodiché, due pompieri l’adagiarono su una lettuccio e lo portarono via.

 

Quella stessa sera, Marinette si ritrovò con lui in ospedale, seduta sul bordo del letto su cui il ragazzo giaceva ancora privo di sensi. Il suo volto, così come le sue mani, erano ancora in parte sporchi di fuliggine, mentre, poco sopra l’occhio sinistro, aveva riportato una ferita non troppo grave.  

Aveva inalato molto fumo, ma probabilmente ce l’avrebbe fatta, dicevano i dottori. 

Probabilmente.

Era quella la parola che Marinette non riusciva a scacciare dalla sua mente. Era un termine incerto, che lasciava aperte delle possibilità che lei si rifiutava di prendere in considerazione.

Confusa, angosciata, tutto ciò che poté fare fu prendergli la mano e stringergliela forte, come se quel gesto potesse trasmettergli la forza necessaria a riprendere coscienza.  

 

_What if we rewrite the stars?_

_Say you were made to be mine_

_Nothing could keep us apart_

_You are the one I was meant to find_

Intonò quelle note a voce bassa, soffiando piano sulle labbra e alternando le parole a brevi singhiozzi nati nell’intento di trattenere il pianto. Poche erano le lacrime che sfuggivano al suo controllo. «Te le ricordi, queste parole? Continuavi a ripetermele quella sera, cercando di farmi cambiare idea a tutti i costi. Sei proprio testardo, sai?» Tirò su col naso e strinse la sua mano con più vigore, attirandola a sé, sul suo petto. «Ma avevi ragione. E io, come una stupida, me ne rendo conto solo adesso.»

Adrien si trovava in uno stato semicosciente in cui riuscì a registrare le parole di Marinette: sentendosi richiamare dalla sua voce, socchiuse le palpebre lentamente, senza che le luci soffuse che irradiavano la grande stanza gli abbagliassero la vista. Le immagini si fecero più nitide, i colori più distinti, e Adrien fu in grado di riconoscere Marinette.

Lei non lo scorse con la stessa prontezza, poiché teneva gli occhi bassi e i ciuffi neri che le ricadevano disordinati sulla fronte le coprivano la visuale. Rialzò lo sguardo su di lui solo in un secondo momento, e quando lo fece, tutto si sarebbe aspettata tranne che incontrare quello di Adrien.    

Nello stesso istante in cui ciò avvenne, il giovane poté vedere le iridi blu di Marinette riaccendersi di luce nuova – di speranza, di amore.

«Sei qui» biascicò Adrien, il tono di voce roco.

Marinette annuì più volte, mentre le lacrime ora incontrollate le solcavano le guance come piccoli fiumi in piena. «Sì» pronunciò. «Sì, sono qui» ribadì con più convinzione, e un istante dopo lo baciò.

 

 


End file.
